


First

by adenineTransfixion



Series: Old Hetalia Works [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, First Impressions, Flowers, M/M, Not Beta Read, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2514137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenineTransfixion/pseuds/adenineTransfixion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are rarely what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> Wow holy crap is this old. I'm just posting all my old Hetalia works on here. If it is recognizable as belonging to someone else, it doesn't belong to me. (wow this is really old... *mumbles*)

Tino gasped for breath, chest heaving and purple eyes wide as he hid behind a tree. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. He closed his eyes tight, listening silently to the sound of heavy footsteps in the dry leaf litter. He already knew the source, and could only hope that they didn’t know that he was here. 

Only a few minutes before he had seen him, dressed in embroidered blue and heavy furs, his leather jerkin well made but worn and the huge broadsword and axe on either hip giving his identity away. A Swede, one of the lords from the barbarian tribe, the brutes who’s warriors were known for their great strength, ruthlessness and pillaging. Tino knew to hide, but he had panicked and accidentally made a sound on the way to his refuge and the Swede, of course, had come to investigate it.

Heart pounding, Tino flinched as a step came so close that he swore that he could hear the man breathing. Then breathed a quiet sigh of relief as the steps withdrew once again. Within minutes he was alone again, the only sounds around him the birds and sound of his own calming breath. He sighed and straitened, stepping away from his place pressed against the rough bark and began to hurry back the way he had come, hoping to be out of reach of the mysterious Swede as quickly as possible.

CRUNCH.

Tino yelped and spun around in alarm. Freezing in absolute horror. He was doomed. 

The Swede stood on the other side of the small clearing, huge hand on the hilt of his sword and cloak hanging heavily around his expansive shoulders. The Finn froze, eyes pinned by the cold blue stare of the man. He knew what was coming. He was going to die, or be carried off as a trophy, or… he gulped, eyes going wide. He stumbled back a step and the Swede mirrored him, stepping forward with a smooth stride, a predator. Tino trembled and stayed frozen, eyes locked with that cold glare, and breaths shallow as the huge man approached. Finally he couldn’t stand it any longer, and clenched his eyes closed to block it all out, knowing without a doubt that it was all about to end. 

Something landed heavily but no contact of any sort came. After a few moments of silence he ventured to open his eyes a crack and blinked in astonishment at what met him behind the barrier of red.

The Barbarian was on one knee, his face still serious as death but with eyes averted in what might have been a semblance of embarrassment and a tiny white flower held out between the two fingers. 

“Ah?”

“… F’rg’ve m’? D’dn't me’n t’ sc’re ya…” his voice was heavy and deep, accented so harshly and so mumbled that the attempt at Finnish was garbled, but somehow… gentle. Tino took a moment to decipher the words but when he did he hesitantly reached out and plucked the tiny, delicate flower from his gentle grip.

“Th-thank… you…?”

M-maybe he wasn’t doomed…?

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't clear, but when Tino is leaning against the tree with his eyes closed and everything is silent it's because Berwald is LITERALLY RIght THERE peeking around the tree and seeing how scared Tino is.


End file.
